BuzzTown/Episodes and Movies
This is a list of episodes and theatrical adaptations of the popular animated series, BuzzTown. Season One (2009-10) #Welcome to BuzzTown (series premiere; 5/11/2009) - Harry, his baby sister and his widowed dad move to BuzzTown USA and Harry meets Cherry and Beezy for the first time. #New TV (5/18/2009) - Cherry and Beezy help Harry get his new 20-foot plasma TV into his house. #Appendix Troubles (8/16/2009) - Harry and Cherry visit Beezy in the BuzzTown Hospital after Beezy had an appendix surgery. #Seizure Kid (8/23/2009) - Harry, Beezy and Cherry befriend a new kid in town who has a major seizure problem due to his cerebral palsy. #My Japanese Animez (8/30/2009) - Harry and Beezy introduce Cherry to Japanese anime and she starts growing a major addiction to it. #Hero Girl (9/06/2009) - Harry and Beezy call Cherry a hero and praise her every day after she deals with 2 bullies who pick on the two. #A BuzzTown Christmas (12/24/2009) - Harry and Cherry must buy a christmas present to cheer up a very depressed Beezy after he gets coal for christmas or else me might die of depression. #Happy New Year (12/31/2009) - Cherry tries to follow her new year's resolution by going on a gluten-free diet. #Giant Seal (1/07/2010) - Harry must slay a giant seal who wreaks havoc in BuzzTown with his mighty bee sword. #The Shop (1/14/2010) - Beezy and his family go shopping for a new bathroom light after their old one explodes. #Don't Try to Run (1/21/2010) - Harry tries to run away from a goth bee who follows him wherever he goes. #Zombees (1/28/2010) - Harry must turn Beezy and Cherry back to normal after they have been bitten by "zombees" along with lots of other bees in BuzzTown, including his own family. Season Two (2010-11) #Halloween Bees (10/27/2010) - Harry and Beezy go trick-or-treating. They asked Cherry to go with them, but Cherry refused, stating that she is probably a bit too old for it. #The Big 11 (11/03/2010) - Harry turns eleven years old and wonders if things (such as his voice and wing-growth) might evolve a bit too much. #The All-Seeing Apple (11/10/2010) - Cherry meets a tree apple who can see the future and the past. Beezy believes her when she tells him, but Harry doesn't. #Sleepover Stories (11/17/2010) - Harry invites Beezy and Cherry to a sleepover and they all tell eachother some weird stories about their childhoods. #Kid Edible (2/06/2011) - Harry starts smelling like pizza and attracts many people in town, including Beezy and Cherry. So he tries to rub mud and dirt on himself to smell less edible. #A BuzzTown Valentine (2/12/2011) - Beezy helps Cherry express her true feelings for Harry in a note, but when the note flies to Harry, he tries to catch it, but the note flies all over BuzzTown. #Summertime (7/01/2011) - It's summertime in BuzzTown USA and Harry, Beezy and Cherry go to the beach. #Newdini (7/08/2011) - After Harry does an amazing magic tricks in front of many of his friends, many of his friends start refering to them as the next Houdini, but Beezy and Cherry worry that Harry might start getting a bit too popular to hang out with them. #Miss BuzzTown (7/15/2011) - Harry and Beezy help Cherry win the 2011 Miss BuzzTown pageant, but Cherry doesn't know what to accomplish as 2012's Miss BuzzTown. #Butterflies Kill (7/22/2011) - Harry and Cherry are severly attacked by a flock of giant killer butterflies, and it's up to Beezy to stop them. #Butts Day Afternoon (7/29/2011) - Harry and Beezy go on a "Booty Hunt" and take pictures of several teenage girl butts and try their best not to get caught. #Bee Train (8/05/2011) - Harry, Beezy and Cherry go on a train to reach a distant restaurant. Season Three (2012-13) #Holy Piss (9/10/2012) - A bunch of urine falls from the sky (luckily none of the residents of BuzzTown are outdoors), and Harry, Beezy and Cherry (who are all at Cherry's house along with their families) think that the pee is from heaven. #BuzzTown: The Musical (9/17/2012) - it's a very sunny day in BuzzTown and everybody is singing, humming, clapping, dancing and beatboxing. #Comix Store (9/24/2012) - Harry goes comic hunting and tries to find the right comic book for him to read. #Sweat (10/01/2012) - Harry develops a rare sweating disorder called "Hinkingzeimer's" and doesn't think he should go outside that much until the disorder fades away. #Bee Pants (10/08/2012) - Beezy invents the very trendful "bee pants", pants that bees can wear. #Space Bees (10/16/2012) - Harry, Beezy and Cherry try to fly all the way to space, but they might not make it back. #Elephant Horror (1/20/2013) - a giant elephant invades BuzzTown and kills almost everybody. #Bee Stab (1/27/2013) - Harry and Cherry investigate the stabbing of Beezy's grandma, which Beezy doesn't really care about since his grandma was a douchebag anyways. #Love Hole (2/03/2013) - Cherry invites Harry to the "Love Hole" (which Harry thinks is a place for cake) so that she can finally get a chance to confess her true feelings for him. #The Schiz (2/10/2013) - Harry befriends a schizophrenic boy who thinks butt tacos and living brain sandwiches exist. #Sweet 16 (2/17/2013) - Cherry invites Harry, Beezy and some of her female friends to watch some horror movies on her 16th birthday. #Rainbarf (2/24/2013) - When Harry discovers he can barf rainbows, he is afraid of givng his friends seizure attack risks. Season Four (2014-15) #Cleverbee (3/04/2014) - a female "cleverbee" gives Beezy a very, very, very hard time. #MacBeeth (3/11/2014) - Beezy directs a play based on William Shakespear's "MacBeth", with Harry and Cherry as MacBeth and Lady MacBeth respectively. #Set of a Show (3/18/2014) - Harry, Beezy, Cherry and their families go on a road trip to the set of a popular show in BuzzTown. #Bucket List (4/03/2014) - After Cherry's dad loses his fight with cancer, Cherry must complete her dad's bucket list to prove herself worthy to her dad's spirit. #Bee Shirt (4/10/2014) - Harry gets a new wolf shirt that hypnotizes every girl in town. #Date (7/20/2014) - Beezy goes on a date with a very sexy lady who constantly launches him straight into marshmallow hell. #Buzzgiving (11/25/2014) - Harry, Beezy and Cherry celebrate the most epic Buzzgiving EVER, with their families. #Another Buzzmas (12/23/2014) - When Santa Claus overdoses on drugs and is to druggy to deliver presents, it's up to Harry and Santa's Deers Poopy and Peepee to save christmas before it's too late. #Legal Adulthood (2/17/2015) - Cherry becomes a legal adult on her 18th birthday and doesn't know whether or not she should hang out with Harry and Beezy (who are 3 or 2 years younger) anymore. #BeeCow (2/24/2015) - Harry and Beezy find the rarest animal in the whole entire universe and must hide it from the government before news starts a-spreadin' #Runaway Sis (3/02/2015) - Harry's sister runs away from home to drown in a bee river, and Harry and his dad feel hella bad about it. #Goodbye Harry (series finale; 3/09/2015) - Harry and his dad decide to move away from BuzzTown, and Harry says very heart-felt goodbyes to all of his friends, with Beezy being the most difficult to say goodbye to. Movies (2012-16) *BuzzTown: The Movie (7/27/2012) - Harry, Beezy and Cherry must stop an assassin from bombing the BuzzTown Politics Center during the Mayor's speech, but many booby traps and other crazy stufs are preventing them from doing so. *Buzzketball (9/28/2012) - Harry and Beezy help their favorite Basketball team, the BuzzTown Barragers, win a gigantic game against the most evil-est team of all, the MeowCity Murderers. *The Potato Race (11/29/2013) - Beezy must win a potato sack race with the help of Harry and Cherry or else BuzzTown will explode and be no more. *Smallest Family (6/13/2014) - Harry's dad must find the perfect mom for Harry and his sister or else their family might fall apart too soon. *BEElieve In Harry (3/04/2016) - Harry must raise enough money to find a cure for his new friend Jupiter after he develops leukemia or else Jupiter may not have enough days to live. Category:Episodes Category:Movies